


No Hands but Yours

by spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike brings home a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands but Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "What Else Would You Have Me Be" 'verse, created by sionnain and waltzforanight and written in by them and akamine_chan. (And, obviously, me.) Mike and Ray live together in Chicago and are in a fairly intense consensual kink relationship in this 'verse.
> 
> Square on the kink bingo card was "bondage (other)." If you'd like to check for the particular kind before reading, it's in the end notes.

When Mike comes in the door Ray opens his mouth to say he's too tired to cook even though it's his night, maybe they could order Thai? (Ray really likes the food from the Thai place, but mostly he loves ordering from there because it's usually delivered by a tiny little teenage boy who gives Mike shit for ordering the not-spicy versions. The kid, who is _maybe_ five feet, says things like, "Here are your bland noodles, grandpa," and "You want some white bread with that?" and Mike looms over him and sputters and glowers and the kid rolls his eyes and Ray gives him a double tip.)

But before Ray can get a word out Mike says, "Strip," and Ray looks at him and, no, Mike's not looking for a struggle here. Mike just wants him to do what he fucking says, now.

Ray considers putting up a fight anyway, because that's always entertaining. But if Mike's not drawing it out for even a second, if he's launching straight into it like this, he's gotta have something he _really_ wants to do. Maybe something new. So Ray shrugs and--slowly, because he's not a pushover, here--strips.

And as soon as he's bare Mike's _on_ him, kissing him roughly, fist tightening in the back of Ray's hair, running his other hand down Ray's back and gripping his ass hard. Ray makes a happy noise into Mike's mouth, and then Mike pulls back a little, gives Ray a sweeter smile than usually appears during this kind of thing, and starts taking his tie off. That could go any number of places, but Ray's not really surprised when Mike blindfolds hiim with it--they've done that before. Ray was a little worried he was going to freak out the first time, but Mike's ties always smell faintly of his cologne, so that's calming.

Once the blindfold is on Mike takes him by the hand, gently, and walks him back to the bedroom, which is kind of strange. Not the destination--bed is good--but the whole handholding gentle thing; this would usually be more of a wrist-yanking or full-body shoving kind of thing. Ray raises his eyebrows, which doesn't do him a whole lot of good because he's got necktie in front of his eyebrows. Not like Mike would answer him anyway, probably.

Mike gets the back of Ray's knees up against the bed and pushes a little and Ray topples. Usually he'd be more of a fight, but he's still trying to figure out where the hell this is going. And then Mike is weird again, taking Ray's hand softly in both of his and rubbing it with his thumbs. Not that Ray objects to a little hand massage, it's pretty fucking great actually, just not very Mike.

Mike rubs Ray's other hand and Ray can't help it, he gives a happy little moan, and Mike snorts out a laugh and then kisses Ray's palm, which, what?

"Are you an evil clone replacement Mike or an evil robot replacement Mike?" Ray says. "Maybe an evil alien replacement Mike?"

"Evil robot alien clone. Shut up," Mike says, and then--slides something over Ray's hand.

Ray goes very still and quiet, because, okay, here is the new thing, but he's not quite sure what it is--kind of stiff, and his hand is held flat, he can't make a fist and--whatever it is, there's no _thumb_. Oh, okay, it's one of those bondage-mitten deals, he's seen pictures, and it looked supremely dorky in pictures but actually happening to him it feels--fuck, he feels like he just de-evolutionized or something, thumbs are _important_. He can't punch and he can't grip and he grabs kind of wildly for Mike and he can't, he can't feel Mike, he can tell he's there but he can't _feel_ him, Jesus.

Mike puts one on his other hand, and then clips them together.

"Jesus," Ray says, and then ducks his head apologetically, because he forgot about shutting up.

Mike puts a finger on Ray's lips, a little reminder, and then says, softly, "Doing okay?"

Ray comes so close to safewording. He is close-dancing with safewording, he is doing the fucking lambada with safewording, and then he thinks, "I have hung in there for stuff that marked me up for weeks and I'm gonna safeword for MITTENS?" and he just nods at Mike instead.

"You are not, you lying dumbass, you're hyperventilating," Mike says, and okay, Ray's breathing is actually really fast, he hadn't noticed.

"Hold on for a minute, can you do that?" Mike says, and Ray tries to calm down, thinks about calm boring things. Fishing shows. Saltines. He can hear unzipping noises, and then Mike slides into the circle of Ray's arms, his full naked weight bearing down on Ray.

That's good. That's really really good, and Ray breathes out slowly, and he can still feel his hands _not feeling Mike_ and that's fucked up but if he concentrates on what he _can_ feel, on the heat of Mike's back under his bare arms, he's okay.

Then Mike bites the hell out of his shoulder and Ray's better than okay, arching up against Mike and starting to get hard. And oh, Mike's way ahead of him here, seriously hard already and shoving against Ray's hip. There's a drawer-opening noise and Mike slips out of his arms, but he keeps one hand gripping tight on Ray's thigh. Then there are slicked fingers pressing into Ray, and Ray keeps trying to reach out for Mike and then remembering his own hands are useless, but Mike's fingers feel so good, the warm stretch of them, he can't get too freaked.

Mike slides into him, wraps his arms tight under Ray's back and rocks slowly, gentler than usual. Ray blinks into the darkness of the tie, and his hands are blunted and blinded, and that's so weird, but Mike is hot in his arms and heavy all over him and whispering, "So good, Ray, you're so good for me," into his ear, and Ray hangs on as well as he can and grins when Mike shudders and says, "_Ray_," and comes.

Mike pulls out, slowly, and takes the tie off Ray's eyes, and Ray's about to ask for the hand-things off, please, but Mike reaches for Ray's cock and, okay, the hand-things can wait.

Mike jacks him just right, and says, "That was pretty intense."

"Yeah," Ray says.

"I want to see you try to get yourself off while you're wearing these things sometime," Mike says.

'I'd look like a masturbating seal," Ray says. "_Hot_."

"I'd throw you some fish."

"Fuck off," Ray says, and Mike grins at him and speeds his hand up.

 

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage mittens.


End file.
